


A Dream Has to End One Day

by goldwright



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, some animal injuries nothing big though, the gang adopts a seagull
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22366462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldwright/pseuds/goldwright
Summary: Legend discovers and tends to a wounded seagull.
Relationships: Hyrule & Legend (Linked Universe), Legend (Linked Universe) & Everyone, Past Link & Marin (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 145





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! Welcome to my first fanfic here! I've been checking out this fandom for a while and I had this idea for a little bit. I like birds, I like found families, and I like that good hurt/comfort! So what the heck! May as well try it out! Feel free to tell me if there's any mistakes or folks are out of character!

_Link found Marin in her favourite spot. The fallen log nestled between the palm trees of Toronbo Shores. She stood at the water’s edge singing to a flock of seagulls gathered around her, watching her moves intently. A smile sneaking its way up his face, Link walked forward to greet her._

‘If the Wind Fish wakes up, everything on this island will be gone forever! And I do mean... everything.’ 

_Link freezes mid-step, the thoughts that he had been desperately trying to forget flashing through his mind. All courage leaving him, Link turned sharply away, preparing to leave, when he heard a rush of wings taking flight, and a surprised gasp from Marin._

_“Oh, Link! Back from your last adventure so soon?” She cried. Link hesitantly turned to her, trying his best false smile. At that, Marin immediately frowned in concern, “Is everything alright? Maybe you should sit down.”_

_Marin moved to guide him to the log, which Link batted her hands away gently. “I-,” he began but stopped. He took a deep breath and tried again. “It’s alright. Just an unpleasant thought. It’s over now.” When Marin’s frown deepened he continued. “It might be good for a bit.”_

_To Link’s relief, Marin immediately perked up and led him to the log, holding his hand. They sat there for a bit, watching the seagulls and listened to the waves crashing into the beach._

_“Link,” Marin said after a while, “Thank you.”_

_Link raised an eyebrow, “For what?”_

_“‘For what’ he says,” said Marin grinning. Link couldn’t help but smile back._

_“Please, enlighten me,” Link said, “For I am ignorant in front of this fair maiden.”_

_Marin giggled and Link’s heart soared. She reached out to hold her hand over his, “For helping us. Going about rescuing Madam Meow’s pet from the nasty monsters. Travelling throughout the island clearing out those dungeons and making this a safer place. And you know. Saving me.”_

_Link looked away, embarrassed, “All in a typical day for an adventurer like me.”_

_“Typical or no,” Marin said, “It’s nice to hear, I think. Especially after a rough day.” She paused to give Link a bright smile,” You’re making Koholint a better place just by being here!”_

_Link opened his mouth, a teasing reply on the tip of his tongue when a voice echoed through his mind. A different one from before, but just as desperate._

‘My energy... gone...I...lost! But you will be lost too, if the Wind Fish wakes! Same as me...you ...are...in... his...dream…’

 _“Am I though?” Link muttered to himself more than Marin. She still shuffled closer, with a confused expression on her face._

_Link looked out at the sea for a little longer competing with the words in his head. Marin didn’t say anything, but squeezed his hand reassuringly. Hesitantly, he squeezed back._

_“What if,” Link said, “What if I didn’t want to continue?”_

_“Your quest?” Marin asked, “I mean, I wouldn’t blame you. It sounds like you’re always getting hurt.”_

_Link laughed. It was a bitter sound, “See, the thing is, I love adventures. I don’t know why, they’re miserable things, really. But I love them. At the end of the day, I’m helping someone, making their life better.”_

_He moved his hand away from Marin and curled them into his lap. “But here? After all I’ve seen and heard? This is the friendliest place I’ve ever seen. It’s the first time I’ve felt…. What kind of person would I be if I kept going? I’ve been told that if I wake the Wind Fish up, this entire island disappears,” Link could hear his voice crack, but he refused to stop. “I miss Zelda. I miss Hyrule. I want to go home. But, is it really fair to anyone who lives here? To Tarin? To you?”_

_Link stopped there. He continued to stare at his hands waiting for Marin’s reply. And waited. And waited. When still, none came, Link finally, slowly, looked up to where she was sitting._

_No one was there._

_“Marin!?” Link called. But there was no reply. There wasn’t a single sound he could hear in fact. Not even from from the seagulls that had lingered nearby._

_...Or from the waves that still crashed upon the shore._

_Desperately, Link looked around. Suddenly, it was too difficult to see anything past the fallen log and the sand at his feet. His hearing flickered on and off again, the sound coming off as a dull buzz._

_“Marin? Marin!” He tried again._

_It hurt to keep his eyes open, but Link still tried. He tried moving forward clutching at anything to keep him anchored. The ground felt unstable, more so than sand usually felt. Every other step, Link felt like he was floating or falling. Still, he tried calling again and again for Marin. For anyone._

_Link’s eyes slowly closed._

  
*  


And Legend’s eyes snapped open with a start.

He sighed and stared up at the sky feeling all semblance of sleep quickly fading. There were no sounds of waves here. Just the gentle creaking of trees swaying in the wind and the slight snores from the other occupants of the little camp in the woods. Once his eyes adjusted to the dark, Legend glanced over at to his left. There laid Hyrule, curled up in his bedroll sound asleep. He had a frown on his face, and mumbled some words into the blanket but didn’t stir past that. 

Definitely not Koholint then. And it’ll never be there. Yet, his brain kept on coming back to it.

Legend was no stranger to nightmares. It came with the job description, really. After witnessing enough traumatic events throughout his travels, a nightmare or two was bound to pop up in his dreams every now and then. _That_ , he could deal with. It helped that most of these nightmares were of things that were neatly dealt with one way or another. They could never harm him again. Koholint and _her_ , however, was a different place. It was a dream filled with regrets. Words unspoken and questions that he still asked himself in his darkest moments.

Legend hated thinking about it. Once every couple of months something would remind him of her, and then suddenly dreams would follow. The worst part is that they weren’t mostly nightmares. They all ended the same way, mind you, but before that. They were memories of a happy place that he never wanted to forget. 

Normally he would ignore this in the most reasonable way: He’d wake up, and leave wherever he was. He’d keep travelling until he couldn’t physically continue. Doing anything that could keep his mind from it. Sure, he would eventually collapse in exhaustion and get a scolding from someone who cared about him deeply, but that was a future Legend’s problem. 

Unfortunately, it was extremely difficult to do something like that. Especially when he’d have eight other adventurers following him. All of them concerned, and filled with too many questions that he didn’t want to answer.

So instead, when Legend stood up and stretched, he walked only a couple of feet towards the centre of the camp where he thought the person on watch would be. There sat Time, the oldest and wisest of the group, and therefore the biggest threat to his newly forming plan. 

Time looked exhausted, which Legend wasn’t all too surprised to see. Their last proper rest was a couple of days ago, in a cosy little village at the edge of the sea. While there, the mayor of the town approached them. He was a man in his late twenties with dark purple hair who looked stressed beyond his years. He introduced himself as Kafei and asked if they were adventurers who would be willing to cull the group of monsters that had been gathering in alarming numbers near their village.

With an odd expression on his face, Time accepted immediately. 

So they spent an entire day hunting and fighting monsters. Some infected, some entirely normal without any rhyme or reason. When they thought they were done, an unexplored trail with more monsters would pop up that led them down another. That was five days ago. Five days of constant battles and travel. Five days of the same dream over and over again. 

Time looked up from his spot by the campfire, all traces of exhaustion that Legend spied had disappearing from his face immediately. He regarded Legend for a moment with his piercing blue eye, before asking softly, “Is everything alright?”

Legend shrugged and made his way to Time’s side. He plopped down next to the older hero and poked the fire with a stick. “Feeling chipper,” he says dryly.

“Nightmare?” asked Time. Legend couldn’t help but notice that Time’s expression was filled with concern. Great. 

“Eh, something like that,” said Legend, trying to pretend the fire looked really interesting. That in itself was hard: it was barely there, with most of the wood already burnt to charcoal. 

“Hm.” Time hummed to himself. Then cautiously he added, “Do you want to talk about it?”

“Not much to say about it. I had a dream. Then I woke up,” Legend lied. 

“Hm,” Time said again to Legend’s annoyance, “Well, it might be best for you to try to dream again. The sun isn’t up to for another two and a half hours.”

Legend folded his arms and raised a lazy eyebrow. “I don’t think sleep is coming back to me anytime soon. So, I might as well just take over your watch.”

Time raised his own eyebrow in return, his piercing look never wavering. “Are you now? Just like that?’

Feeling probably a little too cocky at this late time of night, Legend jabbed his finger right at Time’s chest, “Don’t think I didn’t see you falling asleep next to the fire there old man,” he said, smirking for good measure, “Admit it, you can’t keep up with us! You need your sleep, otherwise you’ll be too stiff and sore for the next day.”

Just as enough time passed for Legend to think he might have gone a little too far, Time left out an amused huff, his face breaking into a smile, “Is that so?” He stood up, “Well, I suppose if the young’un demands it.” 

“I’ll demand anything to make sure you never call me a young’un again,” Legend said, his shoulders sagging in relief, “Did anyone tell you you’re such a dad?”

“Daily,” Time said, “Constantly.”

Time moved over to the empty roll next to Twilight and stripped off the armour that he donned during his watch. He then gave Legend one more stern look.

“My watch ends in half an hour. Do what you need to do and then wake Hyrule. Then rest.”

“Mmhm,” Legend mumbled. He felt a little pang of spiteful happiness when Time frowned at that. 

“Legend,” Time began warningly. 

Legend waved the sentence away before it could truly get anywhere.

“Yes, yes, sleep is important. I know I’ll try to get some,” he lied for the second time tonight.

Time looked for just a moment that he severely regretted his decision as he climbed into the bedroll. But sleep took over very quickly and within moments, Time was instantly asleep.

Legend frowned. Then he shook his head. The idiot clearly needed some sleep, he decided, if he fell asleep so quickly. Within moments, sword in hand, Legend took Time’s seat by the dying campfire. He kept his ear out listening to the sounds beyond the camp. Guiltily, desperately, hoping that anything would happen. 

  
*  


Of course, nothing happened. 

The most eventful thing was about an hour before sunrise, Hyrule woke up with a start. He fumbled around for his items and stumbled up until he spotted Legend, who lazily waved at him. Confused and a little flustered looking, he fell back asleep. Ten minutes later he woke again. He walked over to Legend, questions written on his face. Upon receiving a similar response that Legend gave Time, Hyrule deflated and sat next to him.

"You didn't have to take my watch too," he muttered, concerned.

Legend shrugged, "You need your sleep."

Hyrule's frown deepened but he kept his mouth shut when Legend glared at him. Instead he bit his lip and the two sat in silence watching as the others woke one by one.

For the others, it wasn’t really a surprise to see Legend up so early but also so disgruntled. Legend was not a morning person, yet somehow he was one of the first up. Very quickly it was learnt to stay away from him in the first hours of the morning. Only Time noticed, his head tilted in query at the mostly silent duo. Legend deliberately looked away. It was a couple of hours later when the others started to realise Legend’s mood wasn’t going to change. 

They had been on the road for a couple of hours now. The trees surrounding them had grew thinner, replaced by rocky trail that made their footing uneasy and if one were to strain their ears they could hear the sound of the ocean off in the distance. The initial excitement of the hunt for the day had turned quickly to boredom as the group turned to chatter to keep themselves entertained. Legend had determinedly stayed out of any conversation that dared go his way. Hyrule, much to Legend’s annoyance, had stayed by his side in a silent vigil. 

It was something he could deal with, he guessed. As long as no one really tried to talk to him. But before Legend to could even truly finish that thought, he felt an arm slide around his shoulder as Warriors came over, a smirk already forming. “Well, well,” he said, “How are my favourite troublemakers doing back here?”

Legend glared at the arm, while Hyrule said, “No reason, just waking up.”

“Oh ho?” Warriors said, “Not like you to be this grumpy still. Bad night?” 

“Bad existence,” muttered Legend, directing his glare to Warriors, “What do you want?”

Warriors raised an eyebrow but continued anyway, “What do I want? What I always want from you. A bet that will settle all bets! Or at least something that’ll drain one our wallets for a little bit.” 

“Oh? What kind of bet?” Hyrule answered for Legend. He was leant forward, intrigued. 

“Why, a bet that lies in our skills of course,” Warriors said. He raised his other arm in a dramatic flair, “A count of monster kills. Whoever has the most, wins! With their pride intact and a considerable wealthy fortune. I did this bet all the time at home with the monsters. Of course, I won all the time. What do you say?” 

Hyrule and Warriors both leaned forward, with the latter throwing in a wink for good measure. 

And Legend. He really tried. Normally that would be an easy rise, something to rub it in Warriors’ face when he won (because there would be no doubt who that would be). In fact, he could almost feel his dark cloud lifting. But then he heard the distance crash of the sea and a faint tune that came in with the wind and he felt it all coming back at once. 

“If I just pay you rupees to leave, would that be enough?” Legend sighed. 

Warriors laughed but then spotted Legend’s expression. “I suppose that can be arranged if you really want it.”

Warriors looked over his shoulder towards Hyrule where Legend could just tell they were having a silent exchange. Warriors winked at Legend again, his smile a little weaker looking than normal. “I’ll leave you to think about it for now. I expect an answer by the next monster sighting!”

With a single pat on the back, Warriors left the two again. Hyrule watched him go, biting the bottom of his lip nervously. 

“You can go with him you know,” Legend said.

“No,” Hyrule said, much to Legend’s frustration, “I’m okay here.”

They continued in relative silence until the sun reached the highest point in the sky. Without a single sighting of a monster, Time called for a rest to reorientate themselves. Sighs of relief from practically everyone in the group. Legend leaned against a sturdy rock and closed his eyes. He listened to the muttering of Time and Twilight and the scuffling of a map rolled out between them. Reluctantly he opened his eyes and looked down to see that a small vial filled with a green liquid. One of Wild’s stamina potions.

Legend raised his head directly at Wild, who stood with his back turned, bouncing backwards and forwards on the balls of his feet. Legend couldn’t see his face but he could just tell there was a smile on it. 

“Ugh,” Legend groaned, and stuffed the potion into his bag. He’d lecture Wild about wasting resources later. 

They rested for another five more minutes until Time looked up from the map and declared that they will travel for a little while longer. “We will follow the border of the shoreline for a bit longer before wrapping into the forest and back to the village to report their findings.”

As soon as they started walking, Wind launched into one of his stories. He liked to do this once every couple of days, each one more ridiculous than the last. Legend still wasn’t sure if he really believed that Wind went into a volcano to stop a monster from pulling a dragons tail. Now Wind was regaling his first journey into his Ganon’s fortress without a weapon on his back.

“So there I am, Moblin between me and the exit,” Wind said, “I look around, and spy a barrel lying there-”

“A barrel?” Four said in disbelief, “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

Wind smirked and opened his mouth to continue but Legend lost the rest of the conversation as he felt a grip on his arm. He glared at the offender, Hyrule, who ignored the stare and brought his finger up to his lips. They waited for a couple of seconds as the others rounded the corner, before Hyrule relaxed his grip on Legend’s arm. “We need to talk.”

“Do we?” Legend said, shrugging Hyrule off of him. 

“Yes, we do,” Hyrule said. He folded his arms and looked as though he was trying to mimic the stern look that Time always gave. “You’ve been acting horribly all day. No, actually all week when I think about it. Something is clearly wrong and you’re not saying anything about it.”

“Something’s wrong?” Legend said shaking his head, “We’ve been on the road killing monsters all week. I’m just tired, that’s all.”

“Yet you keep on taking people’s shifts?” Hyrules stern expressed melted away, “I know I’m not the only one you’ve done that to. Listen, I just want to talk.”

“Yeah, well I don’t really want to talk,” Legend sighed, “Drop it ‘Rule.”

Hyrule shook his head, “I saw you refuse to drink Wild’s potion.”

“I’d rather not waste it when we don’t need to,” Legend huffed.

“You can’t really keep on like this,” Hyrule pressed, “You’ve been barely paying attention to your surroundings. What if we’re attacked right now?”

“Then we’ll deal with it, like we always do,” Legend said, patience dwindling fast. He started to pick up pace. Hyrule immediately matched it. 

“Is it nightmares?” He continued undeterred. “It's no shame if you’re having them. Maybe talking about them will do a lot of help-”

“Maybe I’d feel better if there wasn’t someone hovering around me asking if I was okay every five minutes,” Legend hissed back, “Can’t a person just have some time to himself? Or does everyone in this party have to be so goddamn nosy?”

Hyrule opened his mouth. Then he closed it again in a snap. He then sharply turned around trying to hide his face. Legend still caught the flash of hurt that appeared. 

“Fine. Sure,” Hyrule said in a small voice, “Okay. I’ll leave you to it.” 

He then stormed ahead, almost bumping into a very alarmed Four. Mood darkened considerably, Legend stared at the smallest hero, daring him to say anything.

“You were loud. It was hard not to hear,” he said shrugging almost sheepishly. He tilted his head towards the rest of the path where Legend saw some of the others trying very hard to pretend nothing was happening. Legend glared at them all for good measure.

“Well,” he said, a little too loudly, “You heard me. Don’t even think about starting too.”

Four stared back, a combination of emotions flickering through his face for just a second before going back to a neutral expression, “I wouldn’t dream of it.” 

Legend couldn’t stop himself from flinching.

  
*  


Hours later when the sun was starting to set Time let out the signal to find a resting spot. They travel down the path for a little while longer until they came upon a clearing near a beach. Wind to immediately perk up and rushes towards it, attempting to remove his boots step by step. Four followed, laughing, the others watching fondly and settling down, finding spots for themselves. 

“I’m going to get firewood,” Wild declared, after looking at his slate. He sent out a lazy wave before disappearing into the woods.

Legend put down his bedroll purposely in the corner away from the camp, and even further away from the beach. Yet despite how far he moved, the sound of the waves still filled his ears. He started to pull items of his bag and onto the lap in an attempt to find something to repair or fix. As he pulled out his fourth item he felt the hairs on his neck stand up. Turning his head slightly, Legend spots Time and Hyrule whispering in a corner with the former staring directly at him. Legend suddenly froze, suddenly feeling like he’s 10 again about to be scolded by his uncle for doing something stupid. 

It is stupid, Legend thinks himself, hes an adult. Not some kid. He could take care of himself, he didn’t need everyone standing over his shoulder telling him how he should live his life. 

Despite that, he stood up, the items on his lap clattering to the ground. He suddenly felt the eyes of everyone in camp staring at him. 

“I’m getting some firewood,” Legend said, after some pause. He promptly chose a direction and marched out.

“Isn’t Wild getting some?” He heard Sky mutter.

“Leave him,” Warriors replied, his voice barely audible as Legend walked away, “He’s gone to sulk.”

  
*  


“So what if I went to sulk?” Legend muttered to himself, kicking a pebble down the rocky path. “That’s what they get for not letting me have a moment of peace. Didn’t they have anything better to do?”

_They’re not doing this to bug you,_ a part of his brain that sounded suspiciously like Hyrule said, _they care about you and they’re worried, especially when you’re acting like this._

____

____

Legend promptly threw that thought into the furthest reaches of his brain. But before he could dismiss it all he could feel the guilt welling up. He folded his arms and continued to stomp further away from the campfire. He was perfectly fine to continue wallowing in his guilt when he heard a sharp cry, then a whole bunch of accompanying cries. Slowing his pace Legend listened. For better or for worse he knew the sounds of gulls. They sounded much more panicked than normal. And in amongst the cries he could hear something else he couldn’t quite place. 

Following the sounds Legend found himself on a shoreline that was riddled with rocks. There was the flock of seagulls, screeching loudly. They were all fluttering from a Lizalfos that chased them, screeching. Legend hesitated. He didn’t have any weapons on him and the smartest move would be to return to camp with back up, just in case. However, leaving the Lizalfos to its own devices… 

He didn't need to think about it for much longer as he watched the Lizalfos raise an arrow and let it fly. The flock scattered quickly and revealed a single bird, dropping to the ground at an alarming pace. His heart pumping with adrenaline and feeling much more awake than he felt all day, Legend ran with a burst of speed he didn’t think he ever had in him.. He scooped the bird up before it came crashing down onto the rocks. It laid there, stunned in his arms, but it was still breathing.

Good.

Legend heard yelling from behind him, and he turned to face the monster which growled at him and pointed. Legend glared back and held the bird protectively behind himself as far as possible. The Lizalfos aimed its bow once again and Legend prepared to dodge. He didn’t have to worry, as an arrow appeared from beside Legend and lodged itself into the monster’s chest. Then another in its head for good measure. The monster keels over dead, and Wild appeared at Legend’s side. 

He lowers his own bow, looking at Legend with a frown on his face. 

“It’s not like you to be caught like that,” he said, “What’s gotten you so- Oh!”

Legend looked down at the bundle in his arms. He was keenly aware that the feathers on the bird had begun to dye red at an alarming pace. And judging by the large intake of breath beside him, Wild had noticed. 

“How can I help?” Wild said in a tone that was all business.

“Um,” stuttered Legend, feeling lost. He shook himself and thought hard, “Get Sky…and Hyrule. Or anyone that knows anything about birds. I think ... moving the bird will make it worse.”

Wild nodded and immediately set off. Legend set down the bird as carefully as he could. It weakly flapped its wings in agitation. The bird didn’t try to move, either because of fear or pain, it didn’t try to move away. Legend gently moved it’s injured wing. There was a gaping hole where the arrow went straight through. There was no other injury that he could see, but the blood that covered the wing made it difficult to discern. Legend made the snap decision of removing his hat and wrapping it around the wing. The bird protested weakly.

“I’m sorry,” Legend whispered to the bird, “It’ll only be for a moment. Help is on its way.”


	2. Chapter 2

Just as Legend became acutely aware that he was by himself and unarmed with possible enemies about, Sky appeared from the forest clearing, clutching a bag close to him. Shortly after came Wind, looking determined. Lastly, to Legend’s surprise, was Twilight. Hyrule was absent. Sky took one look at Legend and the crumbled bundle in his arms and practically dived to Legend’s side. 

“Let’s have a look at the patient, shall we?” Sky said. “Legend, please move your left arm,” Legend complied and Sky pried back the hat from the bird’s wing. The bird wiggled in Legend’s grasp and cried in discomfort causing Sky to tut sympathetically, “Oh, I’m sorry buddy. We’ll get this done as soon as possible.” 

Sky reached into his bag, and Legend took the opportunity to glance over at Twilight and Wind. The both of them were kneeling close by, poised to help whenever needed. The latter’s face grew even more pale by the second. So, Legend asked Twilight specifically: “Where’s Hyrule? I thought he’d be able to help.”

“He went with the others to make sure there weren't any monsters about,” Twilight said, “He said that his magic doesn’t work on animals. He’s tried before.”

“Ah,” Legend said, feeling kind of disappointed. He didn’t trust himself to say anything else on that topic. 

Twilight furrowed his eyebrows but didn’t press. Instead he asked: “What kind of injury are we dealing with here?”

“An arrow shot right through the wing,” Legend said, “It didn’t look like it damaged the bones or anything but I didn’t check. Didn’t really want to move it around too much.”

Sky nodded, “For all intents and purposes this bird is very lucky.” he had pulled some bandages and an ointment from his bag. “Okay, I’m going to need you to hold it still for me.”

Hesitantly, Legend clutched the seagull a bit closer. Then with some whispered urging from Twilight, he touched the bird’s head and stroked it. Legend watched Sky dab the ointment on a cloth and shifted a little uncomfortably, “So there isn’t any way to use potions or anything on it?”

Twilight shook his head, “We have to use different potions on the farm for animals. Normal Hylian ones make them sicker.”

“Fairies might help,” Sky hummed thoughtfully, “but we’re out of them, aren’t we?” Legend nodded, their healing supplies had been dwindling because of the constant travels and fights from the past few days. They had been stocking up when they could but fairies were hard to come by. Sky looked up at Legend with a little smirk, “If you’re worried, this won’t hurt the bird at all.”

“Oh,” Legend said, feeling the heat rise to his face, “Well. Good.”

True to Sky’s word, the bird didn’t wince or cry out when the ointment touched its skin. It wiggled a bit more but seemed almost fine to stay in Legend’s arms. It looked tired, as much as a seagull could look tired. “This should clot the bleeding,” Sky explained as he worked, “Then all we need to do is bandage it up.”

Legend nodded, and was content to watch Sky do his work when Wind suddenly stood up with his expression of fierce determination returning, “Anything I can do to help?” he said loudly, hands clenched in front of him. 

Sky faltered in his work for a second, glancing up at Twilight and Legend. The latter, feeling quite out of his league already, also glanced at Twilight, who rubbed his chin thoughtfully. 

“Do you have a pouch the size of the bird?” He said, “We’ll need somewhere to put it when we’re done.”

“I’ve got a couple,” Wind said, his eyes narrowed in suspicion, “But why, though? We’re not just going to shove the bird in there, right?”

“Birds go better in small, dark places when they’re in pain and in shock,” Twilight said shrugging, “It would be better if we had a box, that’s what I used when my hawk got hurt-”

“You have a hawk!?” Wind asked incredulously. Legend silently echoed those thoughts. 

Twilight looked at Wind with incredible patience that Legend would never be able to achieve, “Yes. But, that’s not the point. Can I rely on you to set something up for it?”

Wind, still looking suspicious, nodded and ran off towards the camp. When he disappeared from sight, Twilight sighed and dropped his shoulders, “As soon as he heard a seagull was hurt he wouldn’t take no for an answer. Said he could deal with some blood." 

“I imagine he just wanted to see if it was okay,” Sky said sympathetically, “Must have been upsetting seeing a creature he grew up with in so much pain.”

At that, Legend thought about how he would react if the tides had been turned. He felt conflicted about seagulls. The logical part of his brain was aware that people hunted the birds because they needed to eat and he couldn’t blame them for that. The emotional side shoots an arrow at Wild’s arrow and yells at him for even thinking about hunting seagulls. 

...Yeah. He would have embarrassed himself by running over in a panicked mess just like Wind would have. Truthfully, the only reason why he wasn’t right now was because he was still filled with adrenaline. 

Sky straightened his back and sighed, “This should be good. Not used to working with birds so small but I made do,” he frowned, “Poor thing is definitely in shock though.”

Legend looked down. The seagull’s feathers were riled up and its chest was moving quite quickly, as though it was panting. Worryingly, he noted that the body seemed much cooler than he first remembered it being. He wasn’t sure if that was a good or bad sign but he wasn’t willing to take his chances. 

“We need to calm it down, fast,” Twilight said, “I probably should have told Wind to come back.”

Sky shook his head, “It's okay, we can use something else. My pouch is too small for this though…”

As Twilight and Sky searched through their belongings, Legend glanced at his hat on the ground. The area where it had been wrapped around the bird’s wing was now covered in blood. Other than that, it was still entirely intact. 

Legend quickly snatched it up with his free hand and showed it to the others.

“Will this do?” 

*

Twilight had carefully tucked the bird within the hat, and with some direction from Sky, Legend carried the bird back back to camp. Legend felt very awkward about carrying it, quite aware that any wrong movement could seriously harm it. 

It reminded him of the time he had to hold a baby. Legend had noticed a mother and her baby had been struggling with too many groceries and the child. So he had stopped to help,expecting to carry the items. Instead he found himself holding the baby. It felt like he was carrying glass and the slightest movement would crack her. He walked cautiously beside the mother, afraid that anything could go wrong.

Then the baby tugged on his bangs. Hard. And then _giggled._ That was when Legend decided that all babies were horrible gremlins. 

...At this point in time, Legend would have been a little happy if the bird did that. In fact he would have been relieved. Instead, it sat in the hat, looking quite exhausted. Legend could relate. As soon as they started moving, Legend felt all of the adrenaline leave his body. By the time they reached camp he was ready to fall asleep on his feet. 

Wind at least seemed to have recovered as he stood at the edge of the camp, colour returned to his face, tapping his foot impatiently. 

“Finally! Thought you’d never return!” He said, peering at the bird, “Is it okay?”

“We did all we could do,” Sky said, “She just needs to rest now.”

“Well what are we waiting for? This way!” Wind said, and ushered them forward. He led them to a spot right next to Legend’s bedroll. There, sat a large, purple bag that had the design of a grinning monster embroidered onto it. Wind had appeared to pad the inside out with a small fabric. Beside the bag, laid a pile of food, with a bowl and flask placed precariously on top of it.

“Wild left his slate behind. So I uh, ‘acquired’ some of his goods,” Wind said. At Twilight’s disapproving look he continued, “What? You told me to make a nice spot for it!”

Legend snorted in laughter while Twilight sighed. The two knelt down next to the bag and the latter inspected it. "It's not perfect but it's the best we can do with what we have," Twilight nodded at Wind, "The placement is fine too, away from most of the others. Good job."

"Of course it is," Wind said, looking a little too proud of himself. 

They then went about settling the bird into its temporary new home. As they folded the top of the bag over, enough to shroud the seagull in darkness but still letting fresh air in, Twilight explained quietly: "When birds are injured they need to rest in a dark spot, where it's warm. It makes it feel like night time, and it's safe enough for them to relax."

"We did similar things with our Loftwings. Though their spots were a little bigger," Sky softly added, smiling slightly, "It helps when it's quieter too. Are you okay with her being so close to your roll, Legend? You will have to be pretty quiet because of it."

Internally, Legend thought that was the best news he had heard from this disaster. Outwardly he shrugged and said matching the tone of the others, "Eh, I found it, so it's kind of my responsibility. I'm fine taking care of it."

Sky beamed and patted Legend on the shoulder. "You did great today, Legend! Tell me if you need anything."

Did he really?

Legend blushed and silently nodded. Before Sky could continue saying anything else, Legend looked at the ground and started gathering the items that he had dropped earlier. The hero of the skies seemed to have taken the hint as Legend heard the others continue in their hushed conversation. 

"What exactly did you 'acquire' from Wild's tablet?" Twilight was asking Wind in a mixed tone of interest and resigned acceptance. "Should I be surprised you managed to get it working?"

Legend could hear the smirk in Wind's voice. "A pirate can break their way into anything. Though, I didn't take much. Just a bowl and some things seagulls eat."

"What kind of stuff do they generally eat?" Sky asked. Anytime anything about birds came up Sky was instantly intrigued.

"Anything if you let them," was the reply. "Like seriously, once I saw one trying to take all of my Grandma's pie. Slammed right into the window." 

"Sounds like they're a menace," Twilight said. 

"Oh they are! And incredibly dumb," Wind said fondly, "They're great."

"Bet you can relate to them," Legend said before he could stop himself. Wind turned to him and poked his tongue out, while Sky let out a surprised laugh.

"To answer your question though," Wind said, "I took mostly fruits and nuts. Oh! And here!"

He handed Legend a flask.

"A drink for her," Wind continued, "It's seawater though so don't get it confused with your own."

Legend wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Duly noted."

Sky tilted his head to the side, "I thought you couldn't drink seawater?"

"Seagulls are weird and have something that can let them drink it,” Wind said shrugging, "It made me think as a kid that people could actually drink sea water and everyone was pulling my leg."

"Must have not been too long ago then," Legend muttered. Wind punched his shoulder lightly, but he couldn't stop a smile from forming on his face.

"What...happens if you drink seawater?" Twilight said thoughtfully, staring at the flask, "I know it's bad but I've never heard why." 

Legend and Wind both grimace. "I forget you all have never seen the ocean," Wind said, "It's gross for one thing, very salty. I couldn't get the taste out of my mouth for days when I did it. Makes you thirstier as well." 

Sky made a face. "That doesn't sound...great. I imagine there's no reason to drink it then."

"It's incredibly tempting when you're stranded in the middle of the sea and have no fresh water," Legend said absently, as he packed his final item away, "You'll immediately regret it though. It's worse than not drinking."

He closed his bag, and had a last look around the camp. Luckily, it had seemed that all of his stuff had stayed close to his bag. It would have been a pain to go chasing lost items on top of everything else today. It was at this point he noticed that everything had gone quiet. He glanced at the group, who returned it with varying looks of alarm.

"Uh," Legend said, his sleepy brain retracing the last words he spoke, "...that's what I heard at least."

No one was convinced. Sky bit his lip nervously and Twilight folded his arms looking both concerned and unimpressed. Meanwhile, Wind winked and mouthed to Legend, 'You owe me!'

Legend blinked, and in that instant Wind's demeanor changed. He tugged on Sky's sleeve with bright eyes and an easy smile. "Did you all want to hear the time I drank sea water?"

Sky reluctantly took his eyes off of Legend and down to the youngest hero. "Um…"

"It's a good one! Aryll couldn't stop teasing me for weeks." Wind continued, his eyes somehow became wider.

"...Fine," Twilight said. He was always incredibly weak to puppy dog-eyed Wind, "Let's move away so you don't disturb the bird. We know how loud you get with your stories."

"I'm not that loud. But fine!" Wind said with a scoff. He began pulling both Twilight and Sky along with him. Behind their backs, he gave Legend a grin. 

Legend returned it with a lazy salute. For someone who hated being treated like a child, Wind knew exactly how to tug at people's heartstrings if he needed. A dangerous skill, one that Legend respected. That kid was going to go far in life.

Legend wasn't looking forward to seeing what he owed. He sighed. It was incredibly stupid of him, revealing that with no thought. The last thing he wanted was more people concerned about him. His brain was just failing him today.

'You know exactly why,' it responded. 'You've been awake for how many hours now?'

Legend rolled his eyes as he shoved that thought back into the edge of his mind.

He glanced at the bird's nest. The bird hadn't moved from its spot since it was placed in there. Sky and Twilight had explicitly told him not to check on it for a couple of hours. It didn't mean he couldn’t silently guard it. He settled down on his bedroll, and glued his eyes to the bag.

In the distance he could hear Wind starting his story, recounting a tale from when he was eight. Legend yawned. The others wouldn't be back for a while. This was the only time he would probably have to himself. Finally, he could…

He could have a moment to himself...

*

  
“Sleepers wake, dreams will fade although we cling fast. Was it real, what we saw? I be- _oh no, Link. That note was way too high pitched.”_

_Link huffed into his ocarina, frustrated, causing the instrument to emit a garbled sound. Marin giggled, covering her mouth with a hand. “You’re getting a little better.”_

_“A little better!?” Link repeated outraged._

_“You don’t really learn a song in a day, Link,” Marin said._

_“I did with my harp,” Link said, sniffing. He flopped to the ground and folded his arms. “I play fantastically with the harp!”_

_Marin joined Link on the ground, folding her skirt underneath her. “That’s fine and all, but harps are very different from ocarinas!” She patted him on the shoulder, “You’ll get it soon. Let’s take a break.”_

_“Fine,” Link grumbled and Marin smiled. They sat next to the statue in the plaza. Link watched as the weathervane tilted to the west, its wheel spinning gently making a soft whirring noise. Above them, the clouds floated by lazily, contrasted by the bright blue sky. Other than the day he had arrived on Koholint Island, the weather had been consistently pleasant. In the distance he could hear children laughing and playing games. Link glanced at Marin, plucking grass in front of her, absently humming to herself. He smiled. If this island wasn’t currently overrun with monsters he would consider this place almost a paradise._

Maybe...Maybe one day he could retire here. 

“Say, Link?” Marin asked suddenly. “How did you learn how to play the harp?”

_“Oh, that,” Link said, his mouth tilting upwards, “I learnt how to play one because I needed to travel through time to stop an evil witch.”_

_Marin looked at him in disbelief, “Really?”_

_Link casually leaned back, his mouth breaking into a full grin. “Yeah. See, the witch possessed the Oracle of Ages and went to mess up the past. The Oracle predicted this would happen so she left a harp with time powers behind.”_

_“And you learnt how to play a harp? Just like that?” Marin was grinning too._

_Link shrugged, “Just like that. Suppose it helped that all of time was depending on it.”_

_“Just like how Koholint is depending on you learning how to play the Ballad?” Marin said, coyly. Link mocklingly glared at her and she raised her arms in surrender. “Sorry, sorry! Couldn’t resist.”_

_She regarded him thoughtfully for a moment, and continued. “You know, if anyone else said that I wouldn’t believe them. It’s too ridiculous. But you’ve done some outstanding things already. I think you’ll get the song down soon enough!”_

_“Yeah,” Link said, sighing, “Hopefully sooner rather than later.”_

_He glared at the Ocarina as though it had offended him greatly. Maybe it was the potato shaped instrument’s fault somehow._

_“Is it always like this for you?” Marin asked._

_“Cursing instruments for their failures?” Link replied, “I sure hope not.”_

_“No, silly. Going on such dangerous adventures all the time?” Marin said, “Do you ever get to have a break?”_

_“Oh,” Link said. He thought about it for a bit, and continued, “I guess so. My last break was supposed to be my boat ride, until lightning struck me days into the trip.”_

_“Sounds like you have a magnet for trouble,” Marin said, her tone sympathetic._

_Link snorted, “I’ll say. Eh, it’s not too bad. I get to see some cool places, meet some...interesting folks. I doubt I’d get to see it all if I had a normal life.”_

_“Maybe one day you can go visit those places again? Without having to fight evil witches or whatevers?” Marin said, “So you can soak in the sights?”_

_“Maybe,” Link said, an idea forming in his mind. He glanced at Marin, his heart suddenly thumping loudly. Then, almost hesitantly, “I could take you there. That is, if you want to go?”_

_He watches as Marin’s face lights up. She turns to him, beaming and opened her mouth-_

“Squawk…!”

_Link startled. He looked at Marin, who looked like she was trying to say something but he suddenly couldn’t quite make out her words. Maybe it was only his imagination…? He shook his head furiously, trying to focus._

_“I’d…..go! ….places did you….?” Marin was saying. “...ink? Link?.....okay?”_

_“Sorry, can you repeat that?” Link said. It felt sluggish to speak, and the corners of his vision were darkening. “I….I don’t know whats-”_

“Squawk!” 

_Link blinked._

_And the world fell apart around him -_

*

Legend snapped his eyes open. One tiny beady eye stared back. It stayed like that for a couple of seconds before its body slowly formed around it as Legend’s eyes adjusted to the darkness. Eventually the figure settled into a birdlike shape. It lay on the ground, on top of his hat, tilting its head back and forward in jagged motions as though it was trying to soak in every detail around it.

_Oh right,_ Legend thought to himself, _the seagull._

He blinked the rest of the sleep away and glanced around. It was dark. Camp had been fully set up, with everyone sleeping in their bedrolls and no one looking worse for wear. The patrol for monsters must have ended up empty handed. Legend couldn’t help but notice that Wind’s bedroll has conspicuously ended up closer to the bird’s nest than he remembered it being. Before, it was closer to Warriors, now it was pretty much where Hyrule would normally set up his spot. 

Hyrule…

Legend immediately shook any thoughts of that out of his head.

Twilight wasn’t around, presumably patrolling while on watch. It was just him and the bird. The bird who was supposed to be resting in their makeshift bed and not his _hat._

Legend sat up and stared at the bag. It had been discarded, the lid thrown wide open and food about. He sighed.

“What are you doing here?” Legend whispered to the bird, “And why my hat?”

The bird snapped its head at him and let out another low squawk. It came out as a low raspy honk. Legend quietly hushed it. “Glad to see you’re so lively. Now, shoosh and I’ll get you some water.”

Legend raised his head and scanned the campsite. It seemed like his little hideaway ended up as the correct spot to set up the nest. Aside from a shuffle or grumble, none of the sleeping heroes had moved. Letting out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding, Legend stood up and made his way to the bird’s abandoned pile. He picked through it until he found a bowl that Wind had left behind and uncorked the flask. He poured the water into the bowl and placed it on the ground next to the bird and waited.

The bird stared at the bowl, and then up at Legend.

Legend folded his arms at the bird. "Well?"

The bird continued to stare at Legend, who sighed and knelt again beside it. He slid the bowl a little closer. Warily, it pecked at the edge of the bowl as it drew near. Legend sighed. Loudly. “Really?”

“She doesn’t realise there’s water in the bowl,” said an amused voice behind Legend. He swerved around, hand on chest. There, amongst the trees at the edge of the clearing, was Twilight smirking lightly, “Try placing the bowl to her beak.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Legend mumbled, but he did so anyway. Upon making contact the bird blinked, parted its beak into the bowl and started to drink. It dipped its head deeply into the water and then raised it again, gulping the liquid down. “Huh. Sure. Couldn’t figure it out by yourself huh?” 

Twilight shrugged and knelt beside Legend. “Animals think in different ways. What is common for us isn’t for them. It’s probably never seen a bowl in its entire life. The lack of light probably didn’t help either.”

“Never seeing a bowl didn’t stop seagulls from stealing my lunch from it before,” Legend grumbled, which caused Twilight to snort in laughter. Legend leaned back and tilted his head towards Twilight, “You know a lot about animals.”

“A little bit, yeah. Mostly goats, cuccos, my hawk and dogs,” Twilight said, his expression growing fond. “It helps that I’ve grown up surrounded by them.”

“Yeah, I bet it also helps that you can turn into one,” Legend mumbled into a yawn. 

Twilight raised an eyebrow at Legend, “What was that?”

“I said, how did the others go?” Legend said, looking as innocent as possible as Twilight gave him an expression that said: ‘I don’t believe you for a single second.’

“...They turned up empty handed about an hour after you fell asleep,” Twilight admitted after a while, “Sounded like you had the lucky experience of running into the only one around.”

“Fantastic,” Legend said dryly, “I’m guessing we’re going to continue for another day now?”

“It’s what we promised to do, so we’re going to do it,” Twilight said, “Simple as that.”

Legend sighed, slouching further into himself, “Great. Fantastic.”

Twilight laughed softly and stood up. He disappeared into the middle of the camp, before returning with a bowl. “Here. Wild left this for you. Gave me specific instructions on how to keep it warmed but not too warm when he woke me for my watch.”

Legend grunted in thanks, and took the bowl. It was soup. He took a hesitant bite. It was a little lukewarm, but it was still good. It made Legend immediately realise how hungry he was and he dug in. “He didn’t have to do this,” Legend said in between bites, “Or you.” 

“So you starve all night? Not on our watch,” Twilight said, amused. 

“Guess I was lucky it was you two on these watches then,” Legend thought about what would have happened if Wind or Warriors took over. Sure, they would have given him the food, but they would have definitely teased him about it. Or worse, the soup would have been cold. 

Twilight leaned forward, and said in a tone that was a bit too casual: “Oh, I have no doubts Hyrule would have gladly helped.” 

Legend froze mid bite. He mumbled into the bowl. “He had a shift last night. He shouldn’t be having one so soon.”

“He said he didn’t feel that tired,” Twilight said, still using that tone, “Said he wanted to make up for sleeping in during his shift.”

“Great,” Legend said, gritting his teeth, “Just great.” 

Suddenly not feeling hungry, he set his bowl down and stared at the bird. The seagull had finished drinking its fill and was now grooming itself, pecking at the feathers in its uninjured wing. It still hadn’t moved from his hat, Legend noticed, that brat. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Twilight asked after a moment. 

“Nope,” Legend replied. He sighed, “You’re going to anyway, aren’t you?”

“Yup,” Twilight said.

“Well then. Go on,” Legend egged him on, “Tell me off about how I’ve been out of it all week. That I’ve been ignoring all orders to sleep and that’s just messing me up. That I was a total asshole for yelling at Hyrule. That, I, dunno, should be kicked from the group or something?”

“I don’t know, you’re doing a pretty good job yourself,” Twilight said. His tone was light, but his face was neutral. For a second Legend was reminded of Time, “You’re not wrong entirely, but you’re also not correct.”

Legend narrowed his eyebrows, “In what ways?”

“You’re correct about messing up. You’ve been a detriment to the team for today at least. Stumbling around, barely paying attention. Wandering off without any of your items,” Twilight shook his head, “Legend, I hope you’re aware that if Wild wasn’t there you might have ended up seriously wounded. Or _worse.”_

Legend flinched slightly but nodded. He probably deserved that. No, definitely did.

“However,” Twilight went on to say, “Look- I know there’s something clearly up with you. I have my suspicions, but I have no interest in prying. I get it, there are...certain things from my adventure that I’m not over yet. I possibly won’t ever be. I’ve come to accept that, and you probably have as well. Some people don’t get that. They think that immediately talking about their problems will fix everything. Maybe for them it does.”

“So, you’re saying I should never talk about my problems ever?” Legend mumbled, feeling a little sly. 

“Absolutely not,” Twilight said in a stern tone. It would have worked better if Legend couldn’t see the traces of a smile forming on his face, “I’m saying that people come to terms with their own problems in different ways. If you don’t want to talk about it, that’s fine. But maybe you should, you know, communicate that with the rest of us.”

“Talk about how I don’t want to talk?” Legend raised an eyebrow at that, “Not exactly the wise words I thought I’d get out of this.”

“How about you try it before criticizing it?” Twilight snorted, and looked Legend directly in the eyes, “People care about you, Legend, and they’ll respect your wishes. As long as it doesn’t harm you or the party. You know exactly what kind of stunts I’m talking about here.”(Legend couldn’t help but roll his eyes. “But we can’t read minds. If you need time to yourself, you need time to yourself. Better than yelling at everyone and running away from every meaningful conversation.”

Legend spluttered, his face growing hot. Did he really do that? “I’ll...I’ll think about it. Should apologise to Hyrule at least.” 

Twilight nodded, “You were kind of an asshole to him.”

“Wow, thanks,” Legend said dryly. 

A shuffling sound turned his attention away from the Hero of Twilight. The seagull had finished grooming itself, and was now settling back into the Legend’s hat. Grumbling under his breath, Legend reached over to the bird, but paused, unsure how to pick it up. He glanced over at Twilight, “How do I pick up a bird?”

“Generally, you wrap your arms around their wings,” was the reply, “You’re losing that battle though. I watched her immediately dive for that hat as soon as she looked outside the bag. Must like the colour or something.”

“This is the colour you see all the time, bird!” Legend hissed at the bird. He scooped it up. It seemed content until he grabbed the hat from underneath it. “Why my hat of all things?”

It continued to struggle under his grasp. Afraid it might start to cry, Legend sighed, “Fine. Compromise.”

He stalked over to his bedroll and settled down on it. He placed his hat on his stomach, and put the bird on top of it. “This is to stop you from stealing it. Don’t even comment about it, Twilight!” 

Legend turned to where his companion was, expecting to see an amused look on his face. Instead what he saw was curiosity. Twilight wanted to ask something, if his opening and closing of his mouth was any indication. 

Legend rolled his eyes, “Well? What is it?” when Twilight hesitated he carried on, “Come on, nothing stopped you from talking until this point.”

“I’m just...surprised,” Twilight said, after a while, “You’ve always been so fond of seagulls, but you know nothing about them.”

At first, Legend thought about telling Twilight to let it go. He had already said he wouldn’t pry, which, honestly, Legend was relieved to hear. Despite that, he started speaking before he even truly realised that he was.

“I,” Legend began, looking down at the bird, “I...knew someone who loved seagulls. Looking at them reminds me of her. That’s all.”

Silence.

As time passed Legend began to quickly regret his decision. He glanced at Twilight when the suspense became too much. The hero bore a thoughtful expression that Legend couldn’t quite place. Nostalgia? Not quite. Melancholy? The expression quickly disappeared as Twilight seemingly gathered himself and smiled at Legend.

“Must have been a special person,” he said gently. More so than Legend had ever seen before. Legend silently nodded. Twilight patted him on the shoulder, and stood up, “We’ve got a long day tomorrow, best try to rest up. ”

Without waiting for a reply he walked off and made his way to the campfire. 

“Well. That was probably my worst idea,” Legend muttered to the seagull. It didn’t reply, of course, but that didn’t stop Legend, “Ugh, why did I even say anything?”

The bird opened its eyes to stare at him. It looked unimpressed somehow. Then the bird turned its head and tucked it into the uninjured wing. 

“Fine, fine,” Legend said, “Good night to you too.”

He huffed, and watched as the bird slowly relaxed into sleep. Faintly, he could hear the crackling of the campfire as Twilight placed more wood into it, and the faint snores of the other Links. Legend felt drained, but not in a physical sense. The talk with Twilight must have affected him more than he had realised. He couldn’t quite feel too mad, as for once sleep came surprisingly quick. As he drifted away, a single thought stayed in his mind:

_...Was that the first time he talked about her out loud? ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, gosh! Thank you all for the nice words and kudos! It means a lot to see! <3
> 
> Just a couple of things: Just to keep you all noted this update rate will probably stay around this length of time. I got a lot of it already written up but life is real busy! If I've been gone for waay too long, you can probably poke on other social medias where I have same username.
> 
> I realised I forgot to shout out my friends who helped edit the story! Two of them don't have ao3 accounts but: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistytpedNaem does! They all really cool. Thank you for letting me shove this story into your faces and go "please fix it!"
> 
> Lastly, of course tell me if folks are weird or out of character here! Eheh, I spent way too long worrying about Twilight and Legend's last scene.


End file.
